The Hope
Character Synopsis The Hope 'is the result of merging The Nothing with The Nameless Card. At the end of the movie, Sakura manages to pacify the Nothing and she finally returns it to its card form. When Syaoran appears, he is cornered in one of the Nothing's force-fields and the price for sealing the card is ready to be extracted. Due to Sakura previously having spent most of her magical powers battling the Nothing, Syaoran is the one currently left as the highest, remaining, magical source. Helpless, Sakura cries out his name desperately. She later becomes The Hope after merging with The Nameless Card and at the end of the second movie, when the Hope is sealed, all the destructive damage done by the Nothing is instantly undone. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Cardcaptor Sakura Name: The Hope Gender: Takes the form of Female, albeit, her true nature is inapplicable Age: Technically at most a day old, however, given she's a merging of The Nothing and The Nameless Card, her age is inapplicable Classification: Spirit of Hope, Counterbalance to The Nothing Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Represents the idea of hope and is a manfestiation of The Nothing's pacifistic nature), Willpower Manipulation (Embodies the feeling of hope and induces the will for those to never give up, Additionally, she can strip this away), Empathic Manipulation (Her presence evokes a feeling of love and pacifies those who try to fight her), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Able to interact with incorporeal beings such as souls and can even interact with the spirits who exist in Clow Cards, whom of which are abstractions of what they represent), Magic (Spirits all have access to magic and their power relies on their magical prowess), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the Clow Reed's laws and wishes, as she is an aspect of him), Law Manipulation (Has access to the laws of the multiverse and could recreate it after the collapse of her, the power of sakura can destroy the "Logic" of the worlds and remove it entirely), Reality Warping (Has the ability to control the multiverse to the way she sees fit. Clow Reed used his magic to create the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation (Wields all of Clow's magic, who is responsible for the existence of the spirits who inhabit the world, who are the abstractions of the very world itself. Also scales to Fei, a user of Clow Magic, who can effect the very concept of someone's existence and completely deny it altogether), Acausality (Singularity & Non-Linearity; Beings who utilize Clow Magic are cut from time, space and causality, with it's flow being meaningless to them completely in all directions. Tsubasa-Li exists as a distortion and lacks any definition origin within time), Non-Corporeal (Capable of existing without a body or any form), Life Manipulation (Able to give life to objects, giving them sentience. Also scales to his spirits and aspects, who can do this on a mass scale), Death Manipulation (Can cause death with a simple mark), Matter Manipulation (Can destructure a being with ease), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaling off of Fei Wang, who can come back even if erased, as he was sustained by Clow Reed's wishes) *Resistance to all abilities the Clow Cards can achieve (Users of cards become resistance to the abilities of their captured cards, meaning that any ability that can be done by The Cards are uneffective towards Sakura herself. This is further proven with The Time and how despite the fact the card stop times, she is unaffected by it while others are), as Tsubasa-Li or towards The End of Cardcaptor Sakura, she's resistance to Existence Erasure (her power collapsed the space time and could turn his existence in nothing, she resisted to the Erasure of Fei wang), Time Manipulation and Time loop (Can overcome the logic of the fact that it would do the same action an infinity of times), Conceptual Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can endure attacks from his aspects, which can not only erase all iterations of an opponent, but also kill them with a single mark, which didn't happen with Sakura) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(The Nothing is an aspect of her being and is one of the fundamental components that make up The Hope. Due to having The Nothing as part of her being, she should have access to Clow Magic, which can restore all worlds across an infinite chain of universes that doesn't begin in any universe nor in any time period across past or future) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Scaling from other users of Clow Magic, who are capable of transcending time and space. The Nothing , an aspect of her, predates the concept of time and space, having been relative to the void) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Comparable to Fei, whom of which was able to collapse the entire multiverse and even restored the multiverse as well. Also scales to other users of Clow Magic, who can restore an infinity of worlds with their will and collapse it's concepts/laws) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Nothing short of Clow's Magic can even effect The Nothing, by virtue of being the nonexistence that will return the Multiverse to its primal state, it should be capable to survive It's destruction) 'Stamina: This part of the section describes how long he/she is able to fight effectively in a combat situation (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Range: Multiversal+ '(Even mere aspects of Clow Reed, such as Fei, can destroy the entire multiverse and it's laws. His magic is capable of creating and restoring the multiverse entirely) 'Intelligence: Presumably Limitless Weaknesses: Usually doesn't fight with brute force Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hope: '''The Hope has the natural ability to to give renewed willpower and love to its wielder and effect those around it Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Clampverse Category:Spirits Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Willpower Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 2